Dwarf
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description Dwarves are a proud race, who have little to no time for the lesser races. They enclose themselves in their mountain-homes, barring access to all outsiders and rarely venturing out themselves. They are known for their skill with metal and stone, but dwarven craft is rarely seen by non-dwarves. Their patron deity is Torag. Racial Subtypes There are two dwarven subtypes: the deep dwarves and the overdwarves. Although neither has lived on the surface in a long time, the deep dwarves had always inhabited the halls below, rarely coming to above, even before the orc problem drove them all underground. As a result, they have developed an even more closed society than their shallow-living cousins, and their daysight has suffererd from the generations deep beneath the surface. Racial Traits +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. Medium Dwarves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Slow and Steady Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armour or encumbrance. Deep Warrior Dwarves grow up facing the abominations living deep beneath the surface. They recieve a +2 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the aberration type and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to grapple such creatures (or to continue a grapple). Hatred Dwarves recieve a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. Hardy Dwarves recieve a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poisons, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability Dwarves recieve a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Stonecunning '''Dwarves recieve a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks to potentially notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They recieve a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. '''Weapon Familiarity Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. ''Deep Dwarf '''Minesight' Deep dwarves can see in the dark up to 90 feet, however, they are automatically dazzled in bright light and take a -2 penalty on saving throws against spells with the light descriptor. Craftsman Deep dwarves recieve a +2 racial bonus on all Craft and Profession checks related to metal or stone. Xenophobic Deep dwarves speak only Dwarven and do not gain any bonus languages from possessing a high Intelligence score. In addition, they only learn one language per 2 ranks of Linguisics they possess. However, their untrusting nature gives them a +1 bonus against mind-affecting effects, except for fear effects. ''Overdwarf '''Darkvision' Overdwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Greed Overdwarves recieve a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified, only if possessed by the subtype. Lorekeeper Overdwarves with this racial trait recieve a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. This racial trait replaces g'reed'. Rock Stepper Dwarves with this racial trait can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot-step. This racial trait replaces stonecunning. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. Antipaladin Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting antipaladin spells. Bard Reduce arcane spell failure chance for casting bard spells when wearing medium armor by +1%. Once the total reaches 10%, the bard also receives Medium Armor Proficiency, if he does not already possess it. Black Paladin Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting black paladin spells. Cavalier Add +1/2 to the cavalier’s bonus to damage against targets of his challenge. Cleric Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. Fighter Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip. Inquisitor Add +1/2 to the inquisitor’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one type of judgment. Magus Select one known magus arcana usable only once per day. The magus adds +1/6 to the number of times it can be used per day. Once that magus arcana is usable twice per day, the magus must select a different magus arcana. Monk Reduce the Hardness of any object made of clay, stone, or metal by 1 whenever the object is struck by the monk’s unarmed strike (minimum of 0). Oracle Reduce the penalty for not being proficient with one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the oracle is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat with that weapon. Paladin Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting paladin spells. Ranger Add a +1/2 bonus on wild empathy checks to influence animals and magical beasts that live underground. Rogue Add a +1/2 bonus on Disable Device checks regarding stone traps and a +1/2 bonus to trap sense regarding stone traps. Samurai Add +1/2 to the samurai’s bonus to damage against targets of his challenge. Sorcerer Add +1/2 to acid and earth spell or spell-like ability damage. Wizard Select one item creation feat known by the wizard. Whenever he crafts an item using that feat, the amount of progress he makes in an 8-hour period increases by 200 gp (50 gp if crafting while adventuring). This does not reduce the cost of the item; it just increases the rate at which the item is crafted. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to dwarves. *Exarch (Inquisitor) *Foehammer (Fighter) *Forgemaster (Cleric) *Stonelord (Paladin) Racial Feats Dwarves may take any of the following feats that they meet the prerequisites for. *Breadth of Experience *Brewmaster *Cleave Through (Combat) *Cloven Helm (Combat) *Dented Helm (Combat) *Fight On *Goblin Cleaver (Combat) *Hard-Headed (Combat) *Improved Stonecunning *Ironguts *Ironhide *Orc Hewer (Combat) *Shatterspell (Combat) *Steel Soul *Stone-Faced *Stone Sense *Stone Singer *Toxic Recovery (Combat) Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to dwarves alone. *Elixir of Darksight *Helmet, Dwarven Boulder *Rod of Dwarven Might *Waraxe, Dwarven Double Racial Spells The following spells are available to dwarven spellcasters. *Groundswell *Ironbeard *Toilsome Chant Languages ''Deep Dwarf '''Starting Languages' All deep dwarves know Dwarven. Bonus Languages Deep dwarves may not learn any bonus languages. ''Overdwarf '''Starting Languages' All overdwarves know Dwarven and Undercommon. Bonus Languages Overdwarves may learn Celdonic, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Orc and Terran. If the dwarf is from the south, they may learn Solar. If they are from the north, they may learn Lunar. Age Height & Weight